


White Day

by daisuwuke



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Crushes, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Hasegawa Langa In Love, Kyan Reki is a Ray of Sunshine, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Pining Hasegawa Langa, Secret Crush, Soft Hasegawa Langa, Soft Kyan Reki, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, White Day, but he just wants to make reki happy !!!!, langa can't give a good gift but he tries for reki :(, lemme give him a gift plss, no ones ever given reki a gift wtf!!!!!!!!! >:(, taken from reki's and langa's wiki trivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisuwuke/pseuds/daisuwuke
Summary: The slip reads “i’ll give u smthin for white day, k?”Langa quickly writes something on the back of the paper before passing it back to Reki.It reads “I’ll be waiting ♡”
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Kudos: 27





	White Day

**Author's Note:**

> hi look at this more gay people?????? wow so original of me :)  
> i promise joe and cherry will come soon plsplspls  
> i don't have many more ideas for them so let's just hope these last few episodes don't disappoint but we are not talking ep 7 or ep 9 just gonna say why tf is langa so slow use ur brain miss girl RUN FOR UR FUCKING BOYF AND FIND HIM 😁?????  
> anyways enjoy!!!!

Langa could barely make it back to homeroom after being grabbed at by the girls who admired him. He escaped them at the door, sliding down into his seat next to Reki with a bag full of special valentine’s day chocolates, cards and gifts. The bag was overwhelming by itself just to look at and be in back of so he put it on the floor beside him just to draw no attention to him. He beams and looks over at Reki who seems to only have two lone cards on his desk. 

“Reki, where are your valentines?” Langa hummed concerned. He didn’t expect Reki to get a bag full but he at least hoped he’d see a pile.

Reki can barely meet his eyes. He rubs the back of his neck nervously and fiddles with the cards, “A - ah I didn’t get.. any. I just got these cards from two friends in my class. Pretty pathetic, huh?”

Langa shook his hand as fast as he could, realizing how insensitive it was to ask, “Not at all! Chocolates aren’t everything, you can buy them anytime.”

Reki is silent for a few seconds before he sighs, “It’s just more special that way. I would love to give a gift for White Day but there’s not a lot of girls I like here..” he motorboats his lips in defeat, resting his cheek against his arms. Langa frowns down at him, thinking quickly before he gasps,

“Oh! You could give a gift to me then. It’ll be good practice, huh?” Langa smiles, patiently waiting for an answer. Reki swears his heart could burst. That crush he thought he got rid of was flooding back and now he was cornered. He’d hate to turn Langa down but that kind of offer??? It’s almost like a confession at that point— what does he even get him? 

“You know I can’t do that, Langa. White day is to reciprocate feelings from when you got them.” 

Langa tilts his head for a moment. Clearly he hadn’t thought of that. Looking around his desk frequently, he reaches for his school bag and flushes in embarrassment when he remembers what his mom gave him that morning. “I - i do have something..” he pulls out the heart shaped box filled with caramel, white and milk chocolate assortments and that cute little note that says “To:” and “From:” in it. Reaching for his pencil, he fills in the empty prompt and hands it over to Reki with a sweet smile, “Happy Valentine’s day, Reki.” 

Reki is left speechless but lucky for him, he wasn’t the only one who had a growing blush all the way from ear to ear. He takes the box and opens the attached card to almost have a heart attack. In the “To:” section it reads his name in the most pretty handwriting and a tiny heart right by it. He wasn’t sure if that meant anything but it surely left him frozen with a warm feeling in his heart. He looks over to Langa but he’s already gone, hiding his red face behind his knuckles as he talks with a classmate to the right of him instead. Though it wasn’t planned, it seemed like Langa really meant it. Class starts soon enough and to desperately answer Langa’s question, he rips a piece out of his notebook and scribbles something before passing it to him. Langa perks up, taking the paper from him before smiling. The slip reads “i’ll give u smthin for white day, k?” Langa quickly writes something on the back of the paper before passing it back to Reki. It reads “I’ll be waiting ♡” and Reki can barely comprehend how he can still feel his face by how much it was burning.

* * *

Reki had never felt more awkward in his life. 

He talked with Shokichi for ideas but he was sure he wasn’t listening most of the time. He let Reki blab on and on about how important this is and this might be a big make or break for something bigger in their friendship til he intervened with one of the best ideas. Reki got chocolates and sweets from his experience of what Langa told him. 

He spent all those few nights after school when Langa went home to make Shokichi’s idea come true. He was already handsy and loved making things so what was more special than making a gift for Langa than just buying it? 

So now here Langa is waiting at the park, where they practice every day and night, in the gorgeous, glowing sunset atop the ramp. His board was left abandoned against the tree and so was Reki’s. 

“Hey Reki.” Langa hummed, “I did say I would be waiting.” he smiles, grabbing for Reki’s hand to help him up onto the ramp to sit on. 

“You picked the right spot too, it’s.. nice and calm.” he sighed, leaning for a moment to let his heart stop racing because he knew it would just get worse. “I got a gift just like I promised. Kinda cliche but I did get you your favorite chocolates and candy.” He hands over the box and candy as Langa’s eyes light up,

“Woah, thanks Reki-”

“But that’s not it! I have your actual gift and .. and you have to promise you won’t laugh.” Reki’s face shifts to uncertainty even before Langa answers. He looks curious, he wasn’t expecting a whole different gift but he would take whatever Reki gave him.

“I would never laugh at you.” Langa says sincerely as his face softens when Reki shifts the bag into his lap, “I can pinky promise that.” he grins slyly, raising his eyebrow as if he’s challenging Reki. Reki huffs and hands the gift over to him out of embarrassment,

“Just open it!”

Langa’s full attention is now turned to the bag in his lap as he takes out the paper from the top to reveal a small box at the box. It wasn’t an expensive velvet box so Langa wasn’t overthinking too much but soon he opened it to uncover two rings handmade from polished wood that Langa could only suspect Reki made when he studied them both more. One was red and one was blue. They were both covered in small little details like the red one had Langa’s yeti character and small winter-like decor and the blue had Reki’s iconic gear and mechanical pattern with small 80’s decor around it. Anything Reki made absolutely blew him away. First it was his board, painting on the back of his board and changing his wheels all for Langa. It was the best thing Reki could’ve ever gotten them. “I .. love it. Really, I love it a lot, Reki but .. there’s two of them? I don’t wear a lot of rings but-”

Reki interrupted him without even having to say anything. He only reaches for the red with Langa’s pattern and slides it on his finger to absolutely shock the other. “They’re .. matching rings. I just thought it’d be cool to make something for you- or us, I guess..”

Langa’s mouth is just hanging open. His blush processed before anything else as he looked back down at the one ring left in his palm. “I - i don’t think I understand ..?” he questions slowly, his brows furrowed when he looks back at Reki again. Reki’s expression says it all. He was just as nervous and flustered, how could he admit something right in front of their faces? 

“.. i just think you’re really,  _ really _ special to me, Langa and I’ve never felt more free with you. I thought for sure you’d waste your White Day with some girl but,, you’re right here. Like you promised.” Reki mumbles quietly, unable to meet his eyes. “I’m glad skateboarding introduced us. I .. i really like you, Langa, so I hoped we could wear these rings to remind each other of ..  _ us.  _ I - i just hope you feel that way too.” 

For once in his life, Langa is left utterly speechless. Was this really happening? He also had his collective crush on Reki but he refused to believe this was real. On impulse, he pinched his arm just to groan out of pain in which it scares Reki, “Ah! N - no need to pinch yourself, man, it’s .. very real.” Reki can feel himself almost crumbling in on himself.  _ Maybe Reki didn’t like him as he thought..? Did he really think it was a bad dream..? _

“I.. do feel that same way. I talked with my mom about it honestly before I could deny it any longer. I think you and this gift are the best things I’ve gotten.” Finally Langa dares to meet Reki’s eyes with a shy smile. The redhead’s face explodes to a color like his hair and he can barely make a sentence without things getting caught on his tongue. 

“Y - you mean it?”

Langa slides his own ring onto his finger and gently covers Reki’s hand with his own, “Of course. I really like you, Reki- thank you for the gift. But I can give you a much better one, wanna be my boyfriend?” 

Reki’s eyes widen, stumbling over the words in his mouth, “Idiot! When did you get all smooth?” he scoffs, taking those extra seconds of silence to take in what he said and think, “..I - i do.”

Langa grins at him lovingly, finally intertwining their hands before he chuckles, “That was like a real marriage ceremony! You did say “I do”.” Though they're both embarrassed and flushed to the core, Reki couldn’t help but smile once he leaned into Langa’s touch. 

“Maybe we will get married .. would you like that?”

“I would absolutely adore it.”

[skater gays - renga <3](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/559UJpj4WjWGBjkMvfhU79?si=i7vHP5BJRg-yc6HZOhFiKQ) \- my renga playlist is still here!! i'm trying to add more songs every few days when i make a break through so check it out!! recommend some songs if u want :)<3

**Author's Note:**

> this was a little longer than usual but i hope u still enjoyed it!! we are in this together after ep 9 which definitely didn't happen omg i have no idea what that is 😁  
> pain just straight pain - i might post some cherry and joe fluff before smut because i need them to heal together :(


End file.
